thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Simpsons: Most Wanted Criminal
The Simpsons: Most Wanted Criminal is to be an all new upcoming animated film produced by the 20th Century Fox company, starring the voice talents from Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Julie Kavner, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Amy Poehler, Russi Taylor, Pamela Hayden, Tress MacNeille, Marcia Mitzman Gaven, Maggie Roswell, Kelsey Grammer, Anika Noni Rose, Scarlett Estevez, Mariel Sheets and also starring Kevin Spacey as the voice behind Jack Pott. It is to be launched on June 15, 2018. Plot Summary When an evil criminal mastermind named Jack Pott escapes right into Springfield, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer, Abe and the rest of the gang go on an undercover mission to try and stop him, right before he tries to take down all of Springfield. Voice Cast Members * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders, Pria Nahasapeemapetilon , Sandeep Nahasapeemapetilon and Kearney Zzyzwicz (voices) * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson and the Newspaper Girl (voices) *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier and Jackie Bouvier (voices) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Mel, Groundskeeper Willie, Barney Gumble, Mayor Quimby, Itchy, Kodos, Hans Moleman, Jeremy Freedman, Poochie, Santa’s Little Helper, Snowball V and Martin Prince Sr. (voices) * Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Julius Hibbert, Seymour Skinner, Lenny Leonard, Scratchy, Kent Brockman, Kang, Officer Eddie, Timothy Lovejoy, Ranier Wolfcastle, Jasper Beardley, Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon and Judge Snyder (voices) * Amy Poehler as Kathy Janet Flanders (voice) * Hank Azaria as Moe Syzslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Chief Wiggum, Comic Book Guy, Dr. Nick Rivera, Carl Carlson, John Frink, Cletus Spuckler, Snake Jailbird, Roofi, Officer Lou, Bumblebee Man, Disco Stu, Captain McAllister, Kirk Van Houten, Superintendent Chalmers and Duffman (voices) * Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy, Luann Van Houten and Elizabeth Hoover (voices) * Tress MacNeille as Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, Agnes Skinner, Bernice Hibbert, Lunch Lady Doris, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Francesca Terwilliger, Gino Terwilliger, Brandine Spuckler, Mrs. Muntz, Eleanor Abernathy, Colin, Dame Judith Underdunk Terwilliger and Plopper A.K.A. Spider-Pig (voices) * Russi Taylor as Martin Prince, Martha Prince, Sherri Mackleberry, Terri Mackleberry, Wendell Borton, Lewis and Üter Zörker (voices) * Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Janey Powell, Mrs. Wiggum, Ling Bouvier, Grandma Flanders and Pahusacheta Nahasapeemapetilon (voices) * Sofia Vergera as Nancy Berrera (voice) *Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob (voice) * John Mahoney as Robert Terwilliger Sr. (voice) * David Hyde Pierce as Cecil Terwilliger (voice) * Jon Lovitz as Henry Johansson, a movie actor character replacing the late Phil Hartman’s retired character, Troy McClure respectively (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Sadie Flanders, Ned and Kathy's twin daughter (voice) * Mariel Sheets as Felicia Flanders, Ned and Kathy's other twin daughter (voice) * Anika Noni Rose as Rita LaFleur Simpson (voice) * Joe Mantegna as Fit Tony (voice) * Tony Sirico as Gyro (voice) * Daniel Radcliffe as Harvey Swanson, a disco rockin' singer (voice) * Simon Pegg as Marvin Jefferson (voice, replacing the late Phil Hartman's retired character, Lionel Hutz respectively) * Kevin Spacey as Jack Pott (voice) Trivia Notices and References * The villain character's name, Jack Pott is a reference to the word Jackpot!. * When the Simpson family are driving home from the Aztec Theater in the forest, Bart says, "Lions!", Lisa says, "And Tigers!", Homer says, "And Bears! and Marge says, "Oh my!", it's a reference to the most popular movie line from The Wizard of Oz (1939). Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and Tributes ''Family Guy'' * Peter, Lois, Stewie, Brian, Meg and Chris Griffin can be seen in the audience at the Harvey Swanson concert at Springfield National Park. * Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson and Cleveland Brown can be seen eating at Krusty Burger along with everybody else * Vinny Brown can be seen reading a newspaper while sitting on 1 of the park benches. ''Futurama'' * An entire bunch of action figures of Fry, Bender, Leela, Michelle, Amy, Professor Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg, Hermes, Carol and Zapp Brannigan can be seen on display in the Androids Dungeon and Baseball cards Shop. The Peanuts Gang * Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus and the rest of the gang can be seen walking around downtown. ''American Dad! * Stan, Francine, Haley and Steve Smith, along with Roger, Klaus Heissler and Jeff Fischer, can be seen watching the movie that the Springfield residents are watching. Movie parody * The movie that the Springfield residents are watching is called ''Gary Scouter and the Grail of Fire, which is a parody of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005). Guest Voice Cast Member Death Notices * Over the past years, last year and this year, 65 guest voice cast members from every single episode of The Simpsons television cartoon series have passed away. * For example, Doris Grau (the 1st and original voice behind Lunch Lady Doris, passed away from emphysema at the age of 71 back on Saturday, December 30, 1995, * Phil Hartman (the voice behind both Troy McClure and Lionel Hutz), passed away from firearms at the age of 49, back on Thursday, May 28, 1998, * Marcia Wallace (the voice behind Edna Krabappel Flanders), passed away from complications of pneumonia and breast cancer at the age of 70 back on Friday, October 25, 2013, * Christopher Collins (the 1st and original voice behind Mr. Burns and Moe Szyslak), passed away from a cerebral hemorrhage at the age of 44 back on Sunday, June 12, 1994 (Harry Shearer and Hank Azaria are his successors), * Audrey Meadows (the voice behind Beatrice Simmons in the season 2 episode: Old Money), passed away from lung cancer at the age of 73 back on Saturday, February 3, 1996, * George Fenneman (the voice behind the narrator in the season 5 episode: Marge on the Lam), passed away from emphysema at the age of 77 back on Thursday, May 29, 1997, * Linda McCartney (who voiced herself in the season 7 episode: Lisa the Vegetarian), passed away from complications of breast and liver cancer at the age of 56 back on Friday, April 17, 1998, * Jim Varney (the voice behind Cooder in the season 9 episode: Bart Carny), passed away from lung cancer at the age of 50 back on Thursday, February 10, 2000, * Tito Puente (who voiced himself in the season 6 episodes: Who Shot Mr. Burns? parts 1 and 2), passed away from a heart problem at the age of 77 back on Wednesday, June 21, 2000, * Steve Allen (who voiced the electronically altered voice behind Bart Simpson in the season 3 episode: Separate Vocations and himself in the season 6 episode: Round Springfield), passed away from a heart attack at the age of 78 back on Tuesday, October 31, 2000 * Joe Calleja (who voiced himself in the season 11 episode: Kill the Alligator and Run), passed away from a celiac disease at the age of 26 back on Thursday, November 16, 2000, * Werner Klemperer (who voiced Colonel Klink from Hogan's Heroes in the season 5 episode: The Last Temptation of Homer), passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 80 back on Wednesday, December 6, 2000, * Joey Ramone (who voiced himself in the season 5 episode: Rosebud), passed away from lymphoma at the age of 49 back on Sunday, April 15, 2001, * Jack Lemon (the voice behind Frank Ormand in the season 8 episode: The Twisted World of Marge Simpson), passed away from colon cancer at the age of 76 back on Wednesday, June 27, 2001, * George Harrison (who voiced himself in the season 5 episode: Homer's Barbershop Quartet), passed away from lung and brain cancer at the age of 58 back on Sunday, November 11, 2001, * Ron Taylor (the voice behind Bleeding Gums Murphy in the season 1 episode: Moaning Lisa and the season 6 episode: Round Springfield), passed away from a heart attack at the age of 49 back on Wednesday, January 16, 2002, * Lawrence Tierney (the voice behind Don Brodka in the season 7 episode: Marge Be Not Proud), passed away from pneumonia at the age of 82 back on Tuesday, February 26, 2002, * Stephen Jay Gould (who voiced himself in the season 9 episode: Lisa the Skeptic and the season 13 episode: Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge), passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 60 back on Monday, May 20, 2002, * Jon Entwistle (who voiced himself in the season 12 episode: A Tale of Two Springfields), passed away from a drug induced heart attack at the age of 57 back on Thursday, June 27, 2002, * Rod Steiger (the voice behind Captain Tenille in the season 9 episode: Simpson Tide) passed away from pneumonia after gall bladder surgery at the age of 77 back on Tuesday, July 9, 2002, * Chick Hearn (the voice behind the announcer in the season 3 episode: Homer Defined), passed away from a head injury from falling at the age of 85 back on Monday, August 5, 2002 * Johnny Unitas (who voiced himself in the season 6 episode: Homer the Clown), passed away from a heart attack at the age of 69 back on Wednesday, September 11, 2002, * Barry White (who voiced himself in the season 4 episodes: Whacking Day and Krusty Gets Kancelled), passed away from kidney failure at the age of 58 back on Friday, July 4, 2003, * Bob Hope (who voiced himself in the season 4 episode: Lisa the Beauty Queen), passed away from pneumonia at the age of 100 back on Sunday, July 27, 2003, * Johnny Cash (the voice behind the spirit guide in the season 8 episode: El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer)), passed away from complications from diabetes at the age of 71 back on Friday, September 12, 2003, * George Plimpton (who voiced himself in the season 14 episode: I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can), passed away from natural causes at the age of 76 back on Monday, September 29, 2003, * Paul Winfield (who voiced Lucius Sweet in the season 8 episode: The Homer they Fall and the season 9 episode: '' The Trouble with Trillions''), passed away from a heart attack at the age of 64 back on Sunday, March 7, 2004, * Isabel Sanford (who voiced herself in the season 15 episode: Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore), passed away from a heart disease at the age of 86 back on Friday, July 9, 2004, * Johnny Ramone (who also voiced himself in the season 5 episode: Rosebud), passed away from prostate cancer at the age of 55 back on Wednesday, September 15, 2004, * Rodney Dangerfield (the voice behind Larry Burns in the season 8 episode: Burns, Baby Burns), passed away from complications from a heart surgery at the age of 82 back on Tuesday, October 5, 2004, * Johnny Carson (who voiced himself in the season 4 episode: Krusty Gets Kancelled), passed away from emphysema at the age of 79 back on January 23, 2005, * Henry Corden (the voice behind Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones in the season 6 episode: Sideshow Bob Roberts) passed away from emphysema at the age of 85 back on Thursday, May 19, 2005, * Anne Bancroft (the voice behind Dr. Zweig in the season 6 episode: Fear of Flying), passed away from uterine cancer at the age of 73 back on Monday, June 6, 2005, * Bob Denver (who also voiced himself in the season 9 episode: Simpson Tide), passed away from complications from throat cancer surgery at the age of 70 back on Friday, September 2, 2005, * Dennis Weaver (the voice behind Buck McCoy in the season 13 episode: The Latest Gun in the West), passed away from cancer complications at the age of 81 back on Friday, February 24, 2006, * James Brown (who voiced himself in the season episode: Bart's Inner Child), passed away from a heart failure induced by pneumonia at the age of 73 back on Monday, December 25, 2006, * Tom Poston (the voice behind the Capital City Goofball in the season 2 episode: Dancin' Homer), passed away from respiratory failure at the age of 85 back on Friday, April 20, 2007, * the real Robert Goulet (who voiced himself in the season episode: $pringfield (Or, ''How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)), passed away from pulmonary fibrosis at the age of 73 back on Tuesday, October 30, 2007,'' * George Carlin (the voice behind Munchie in the season 10 episode: D'oh-in' in the Wind), passed away from a heart failure at the age of 71 back on Sunday, June 22, 2008, * Paul Newman (who voiced himself in the season 13 episode: The Blunder Years), passed away from lung cancer at the age of 83 back on Friday, September 26, 2008, * Eartha Kitt (who voiced herself, posthumously in the season 21 episode: Once Upon a Time in Springfield), passed away from colon cancer at the age of 81 back on Thurday, December 25, 2008, * Patrick McGoohan (who voiced Number 6 in the season episode: The Computer Wore Menace Shoes), passed away from a short illness at the age of 80 back on Tuesday, January 13, 2009, * Michael Jackson (who voiced Leon Kompowsky in the season episode: Stark Raving Dad), passed away from a drug overdose induced cardiac arrest at the age of 50 back on Thursday, June 25, 2009, * Gary Coleman (who voiced himself in the season 11 episode: Grift of the Magi), passed away from an intercranial hemorrhage from falling at the age of 42 back on Friday, May 28, 2010, * Robert Schimmel (the voice behind a convict in the season 12 episode: Pokey Mom), passed away in a car accident at the age of 60 back on Friday, September 3, 2010, * Jack LaLanne (who voiced himself in the season episode: The Old Man and the "C" Student), passed away from pneumonia at the age of 97 back on Sunday, January 23, 2011, * Elizabeth Taylor (the 1st voice behind Maggie Simpson in the season episode: Lisa's First Word and who also voiced herself in the season 4 episode: Krusty Gets Kancelled), passed away from a congestive heart failure at the age of 79 back on Wednesday, March 23, 2011, * Clarence Clemons (the voice behind the narrator in the season 11 episode: Grift of the Magi), passed away from a stroke at the age of 69 back on June 18, 2011, * Harry Morgan (the voice behind Bill Gannon in the season 7 episode Mother Simpson), passed away from pneumonia at the age of 96 back on Wednesday, December 7, 2011, * Dick Tufield (the voice behind Robot B-9 in the season 10 episode: Mayor to the Mob and the season 15 episode: Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore), passed away at the age of 85 back on Sunday, January 22, 2012, * Dick Clark (who voiced himself in the season 11 episode: Treehouse of Horror X), passed away at the age of 82 back on Wednesday, April 18, 2012, * Ernest Borgnine (who voiced himself in the season episode: Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood), passed away from renal failure at the age of 95 back on Sunday, July 8, 2012, * Gore Vidal (who voiced himself in the season 18 episode: Moe'N'a Lisa), passed away from pneumonia at the age of 86 back on Tuesday, July 31, 2012, * Marvin Hamlisch (who voiced himself in the season 24 episode: Gone Abie Gone) passed away from a brief illness at the age of 68 back on Monday, August 6, 2012, * Larry Hagman (the voice behind Wallace Brady in the season 17 episode: The Monkey Suit), passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 81 back on Friday, November 23, 2012, * Huell Howser (who voiced himself in the season 2 episode: Oh Brother, Where Bart Thou?), passed away from natural causes at the age of 67 back on Sunday, January 6, 2013, * Corey Monteith (who voiced himself in the season 22 episode: Elementary School Musical), passed away from a drug overdose at the age of 31 back on Saturday, July 13, 2013, * Tom Clancy (who voiced himself in the season 15 episode: Diatribe of a Mad Housewife), passed away at the age of 66 back on Tuesday, October 1, 2013, * Mickey Rooney (who voiced himself in the season 7 episode: Radioactive Man), passed away at the age of 93 last year on Sunday, April 6, 2014, * Joan Rivers (the voice behind Anne Dubinsky in the season 23 episode: The Ten-Per-Cent Solution), passed away from a botched surgery at the age of 81 last year on Thursday, September 4, 2014, * Jan Hooks (the 1st and original voice behind Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon in the season 9 episode: The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons, the season 10 episode: I'm With Cupid, the season 11 episodes: Eight Misbehavin and Take My Wife, Sleaze, the season 12 episode: Bye, Bye, Nerdie and the season 14 episode: Large Marge), passed away at the age of 57 last year on October 9, 2014 * Leonard Nimoy (who voiced himself in the season 4 episode: Marge Vs. the Monorail and the season 8 episode: The Springfield Files), passed away from a Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease at the age of 83 last year on Friday, February 27 * Alex Rocco (who voiced Roger Meyers, Jr. in the season 2 episode: Itchy and Scratchy and Marge), passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 79 back on Saturday, July 18, 2015. * Daryl Coley (who did the talented singing voice for Bleeding Gums Murphy in the season 2 episode: Dancin' Homer), passed away in hospice care surrounded by his true family members at the age of 60 last year on Tuesday, March 15. * Garry Marshall (who voiced Larry Kidkill in the season 11 episode: 8 Misbehavin'), passed away from pnumonia complications due to suffering from a heart stroke at the age of 81 last year on Tuesday, July 19. * and Fyvush Finkel (who voiced himself as Krusty the Clown in the season 9 episode: Lisa's Sax), passed away from heart attack complications at the age of 93 last year on Sunday, August 14. Transcripts The Simpsons: Most Wanted Criminal teaser trailer transcript The Simpsons: Most Wanted Criminal official trailer transcript The Simpsons: Most Wanted Criminal official transcript Category:Movies Category:Upcoming